Un Joyeux Noel
by Bleunienn
Summary: Un Noel chez Les Cullen/Swan qui promet d'être agité la suite de trick or treat os spécial noel  Pas besoin d'avoir lu le 1er pour comprendre, mais n'hésitez pas a aller la lire ;p   écrit avec la collaboration de leti60.


**Coucou!**

**Voila la ff spéciale pour Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**écrit avec ma Léti.**

**C'est notre cadeau pour les membres de Lasa**

**Pour Noel et la nouvelle année qui va commencer dans quelques heures.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**UN JOYEUX NOËL**

**POV SWAN**

24 décembre, réveillon de Noël. Alice, Rosalie et Bella se préparaient pour aller à la messe. Elles étaient revenues pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et Charlie en était particulièrement heureux. Cela lui avait foutu un coup quand ses filles sont parties pour la fac et avec leur compagnon en plus.

Il en rigolait maintenant, mais quand il a appris que ses petites filles adorées avaient des petits copains, il n'avait pas rigolé du tout. Il leur avait même interdit de sortir pour aller les voir le lendemain. Ses filles lui avaient fait la tête pendant plus de deux semaines, puis un jour il est allé les voir, pour s'excuser de son comportement, en voyant qu'elles étaient tristes.

**FLASH BACK**

-Les filles, je suis désolé. Je … je voudrais que vous soyez encore mes petits bébés, mais je dois me faire à l'idée que vous avez grandi, qu'un jour vous allez partir loin de moi. Ça m'a foutu un coup mais je vais devoir les accepter, surtout s'ils vous rendent heureuses. Leur avait-il dit.

Elles avaient sauté dans les bras de leur père, le réconfortant, lui disant qu'il serait toujours le premier homme de leur vie.

Le lendemain, le carillon de l'entrée de la maison Swan raisonna. Charlie fut plus rapide pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec trois garçons, qui tout à coup perdirent leur sourire.

-Oui? Demanda Charlie soupçonneux.

-Bonjour Shérif Swan, nous venons chercher Rosalie, Alice et Bella, fit le plus costaud des trois.

-Ah … euh … oui … entrez!

Les trois garçons entrèrent mal à l'aise , tandis que Charlie se dirigea vers le canapé pour terminer de regarder le match des Mariners.

Au bout d'un moment il remarqua qu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient toujours dans l'entrée.

-Le canapé ne vas pas vous manger, venez vous asseoir, leur dit-il. Alors comme ça, vous et mes filles …

-Hum, oui monsieur, dit Jasper.

-Et qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui?

-Et bien nous allons aller à port Angeles accompagner les filles dans leur shopping.

A ce moment là Charlie éclata de rire sous le regard étonné des garçons. Puis il essaye de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal.

-Oh! Eh bien! Bon courage! Avez vous averti vos parents de cette … excursion?

-Euh … non.

-Bien je crois que je leur passerez un coup de fil pour ne pas qu'ils s'étonnent. Autre chose, dit-il plus sérieux, si jamais vous faites du mal à mes filles, je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez de l'éternité pour m'échapper car même dans ma mort je vous hanterez. Suis-je clair?

-Oui, monsieur, lui dirent les garçons d'une même voix.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice, Bella et Rosalie descendirent pour les rejoindre. Elles embrassèrent leur père et sortirent.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Charlie sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit ses filles descendre. Il fut époustouflé par ce qu'il vit. Alice, Rose, et Bella, rayonnaient de beauté et de bonheur. Il devait admettre que depuis que les garçons sont apparus dans leur vie, elles étaient heureuses, ce qui le rendit heureux aussi de les voir si épanouies.

-Vous êtes magnifiques les filles, leur dit-il.

-Merci papa, toi aussi tu es très élégant, lui dit Bella en l'embrassant.

-Euh oui … un lutin de Noël est passé par là dit-il en regardant Alice, ce qui fit exploser de rire les filles, entrainant par le même occasion Charlie.

Il ouvrit les bras et ses filles se blottirent contre lui. Il n'était pas très expressif dans ses sentiments, mais de les avoir ici à la maison lui faisait du bien.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils prirent le direction de l'église de Forks. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver. Au même moment une Mercedes noire et une Volvo grise se garaient près d'eux. Ni une ni deux, les filles sortirent de la voiture de fonction de leur père en courant et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur amoureux. Les garçons les réceptionnèrent en les embrassant passionnément pendant que leurs parents se disaient bonjour.

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour, dit Bella à Edward.

-Toi aussi ma chérie, lui répliqua-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne pour inspirer son odeur.

Emmett embrassa goulument sa bien aimée, tandis qu'Alice se blottissait contre son Jasper.

Après ces retrouvailles, les enfants Cullen et Swan allèrent dire bonjour à Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie, puis ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans l'église, se trouvant un banc assez grand pour pouvoir tous y tenir ensemble.

Le sermon du pasteur Weber toucha énormément les trois couples. Il était question de l'Amour, de la joie de se retrouver ensemble, de la festivité. Bella prit la main d'Edward qui la regarda avec un grand sourire plein d'amour. Elle lui rendit en lui tenant plus fortement la main, lui faisant passé ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Jamais elle n'avait espérer trouver son bonheur près de lui. Cette année avait été riche en émotion. Personne ne le savait mais il y a encore quelques semaines ce bonheur a failli disparaître, à cause d'une personne qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir, Jacob. Rien qu'en y repensant elle frémit, mais son attention fut attirer par Edward qui lui caressa la joue.

-Bella, je sais à quoi tu penses. C'est derrière nous. Le bon dans tout ça c'est que j'ai appris des choses sur moi même, et je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

-Moi aussi je t'aime n'en doute plus. Ça m'a fait si mal …

-Je sais ma chérie, et je m'en veux énormément pour cela.

Une fois la messe finie, ils sortirent tous pour remercier le pasteur à la sortie.

-Charlie, appela Esmée, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien vous joindre à nous ce soir pour le réveillon. Nous serions heureux de vous avoir avec nous.

-Merci Esmée c'est gentil, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger. Et puis c'est un rassemblement familiale …

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais justement vous faites partis, vous et les filles de cette famille maintenant, et je ne pense pas que vos filles, ni nos garçons ne pourront attendre jusqu'à demain pour se voir.

Les parents se retournèrent vers leurs enfants, et à cette vue ils se sourirent.

Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient sous le regard réprobateur du pasteur Weber. Alice et Jasper faisaient de même appuyés contre la voiture de Carlisle. Tandis que Bella et Edward étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward frottant le dos de Bella, et lui embrassant le sommet de son crâne. À ce moment là, Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou d' Edward, pour nicher sa tête dans son cou. Ils semblaient être dans leur bulle. C'est la première fois que tout le monde le remarqua, même Emmett.

-Rosie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis quelques semaines y a quelque chose de changé entre Edward et Bella.

-Oui j'ai remarqué aussi. Alice et moi, le soir d' Halloween, avons entendu Bella pleurer en rentrant. On a voulu aller la voir, mais elle n'a jamais ouvert.

-Je me souviens de cette soirée, intervins Jasper. Tu sais c'est cette soirée où Edward a fait la gueule. Quand il est rentrée de la fac, il est rentré en fureur, et c'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand on est rentré, on a voulu aller voir comment il allait, mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Par contre il y avait un chantier pas possible, comme s'il avait tout balancé par terre. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit cette soirée là. Le lendemain on a voulu lui demander où il était et il nous a envoyé balader en beauté, on a lâché l'affaire.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont disputés ce jour là? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, mais d'après ce que vous dites et ce qu'il c'est passé chez nous ce soir là, il se pourrait bien, et ce ne devait pas être une petite dispute. Dit Rosalie.

-Vous avez raison! Entendirent-ils dans leur dos.

Bella et Edward s'étaient avancés vers eux et avaient entendu leur conversation.

-Nous nous sommes disputés ce jour là, ce qui a failli nous séparer, ajouta Bella.

**POV CULLEN**

24 Décembre, réveillon de Noël. Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient assis sur le canapé attendant pour aller à la messe. Il étaient revenus pour les fêtes de fin d'année, leurs parents en étaient ravis. Ils étaient très contents de voir leurs trois fils s'épanouirent à la fac et chacun avec sa copine respective.

Ils avaient quand même ressentit un petit quelque chose quand leurs fils étaient venus les voir et qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'il avaient rencontré des filles . ils voulaient qu'ils les rencontrent. Carlisle et Esmée bien que très heureux, en était resté bouche bée.

**FLASH BACK**

- Papa ? Maman ? avait demandé Emmett hésitant.

- Oui les garçons ? répondit Carlisle.

Emmett avala sa salive puis regarda ses frères en leur faisant non de la tête. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et prit la parole.

- On voudrait vous dire de manière très officielle que… voilà nous avons rencontré des filles auxquelles nous tenons beaucoup et nous voudrions faire un dîner pour vous les présenter…

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche en grand et Esmée ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de parler.

- Oui bien sûr les enfants. Vous voudriez faire ça quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible ! répondirent en cœur les trois garçons.

- Très bien. Demain soir ? Ça vous va ?

Ils acquiescèrent et partir. Le lendemain soir,ils allèrent tous au restaurant. Lors du dîner, les discussions allaient bon train. Esmée fut ravie de faire la connaissance des filles qui avaient fait chavirer le cœur de ses petits garçons. Carlisle aussi et il fut ravi de voir ses enfants heureux avec les filles du chef Swan qu'il connaissait bien et de voir qu'il connaissait déjà une de ces filles. En effet, il avait déjà souvent croiser Bella à l'hôpital pour des blessures diverses plus ou moins graves.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Les trois jeunes hommes attendaient tranquillement quand ils virent qu'il était enfin l'heure de partir. Carlisle rejoint ses fils dans le salon.

- Alors les garçons ? Prêts ?

-Oui, il ne manque plus que maman. dit Jasper.

- Allez Maman ! cria Emmett.

- Oh mais c'est bon tu vas la voir ta Rosalie.

Emmett fis une petite moue qui fit rire toute la famille. Une fois, tout le monde prêt, ils partirent pour l'église. Quand les deux voitures des Cullen arrivèrent sur le parking, au même moment, la voiture de patrouille du chef Swan arrivait. Les filles sortirent rapidement de la voiture de leur père et vinrent vers leur petit-ami respectif. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent puis les garçons serrèrent la main au Chef Swan. Après ces retrouvailles, il se dirigèrent tous vers l'église ou il trouvèrent un banc assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y asseoir.

Le pasteur Weber récita un sermon qui toucha beaucoup les couples et plus particulièrement Edward et Bella. Ils se regardaient, se montrant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre en se tenant les mains. Ce sermon parlant d'Amour et de joie, rappela à Edward, les quelques semaines passées ou son bonheur avec Bella avait failli disparaître à cause de ce Jacob. En regardant Bella, il la vit frémir et su immédiatement qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Alors il lui caressa la joue.

-Bella, je sais à quoi tu penses. commença Edward. C'est derrière nous. Le bon dans tout ça c'est que j'ai appris des choses sur moi même, et je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

-Moi aussi je t'aime n'en doute plus. Ça m'a fait si mal …

-Je sais ma chérie, et je m'en veux énormément pour cela.

La messe se poursuivit et une fois qu'elle fut finie, il sortirent pour remercier le pasteur Weber. Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le parking quand Esmée appela Charlie.

-Charlie, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien vous joindre à nous ce soir pour le réveillon. Nous serions heureux de vous avoir avec nous.

-Merci Esmée c'est gentil, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger. Et puis c'est un rassemblement familiale …

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais justement vous faites partis, vous et les filles de cette famille maintenant, et je ne pense pas que vos filles, ni nos garçons ne pourront attendre jusqu'à demain pour se voir.

Les parents se retournèrent vers leurs enfants, ils sourirent. Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassaient un peu trop près du pasteur qu'il les regardait d'un air réprobateur. Alice et Jasper aussi s'embrassaient appuyés contre la voiture du docteur. Et Edward et Bella étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Bella se nicha dans le cou de son compagnon, les enfermant ainsi dans la petite bulle qu'ils aimaient beaucoup se créer depuis quelques temps. Mais cette fois-çi, tout le monde vit que quelque chose était étrange, même Emmett se posait des questions.

-Rosie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis quelques semaines y a quelque chose de changé entre Edward et Bella.

-Oui j'ai remarqué aussi. Alice et moi, le soir d' Halloween, avons entendu Bella pleurer en rentrant. On a voulu aller la voir, mais elle n'a jamais ouvert.

-Je me souviens de cette soirée, intervins Jasper. Tu sais c'est cette soirée où Edward a fait la gueule. Quand il est rentrée de la fac, il est rentré en fureur, et c'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand on est rentré, on a voulu aller voir comment il allait, mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Par contre il y avait un chantier pas possible, comme s'il avait tout balancé par terre. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit cette soirée là. Le lendemain on a voulu lui demander où il était et il nous a envoyé balader en beauté, on a lâché l'affaire.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont disputés ce jour là? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, mais d'après ce que vous dites et ce qu'il c'est passé chez nous ce soir là, il se pourrait bien, et ce ne devait pas être une petite dispute. Dit Rosalie.

-Vous avez raison! Entendirent-ils dans leur dos.

Bella et Edward s'étaient avancés vers eux et avaient entendu leur conversation.

-Nous nous sommes disputés ce jour là, ce qui a failli nous séparer, ajouta Bella.

Edward avait l'air tellement peiné en entendant sa compagne révéler a tout le monde ce douloureux jour.

**POV EDWARD**

Un seul mot pour qualifier ce que je ressentais en pensant à ce maudit jour : honte. Honte de moi, de mon comportement. Honte de ne pas avoir cru en nous. Je savais que mes frères s'étaient posés beaucoup de questions, tout comme les sœurs de ma douce. Mais je n'avais pas hâte qu'ils l'apprennent. La raison? Toujours le même chose car j'avais honte de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Bella? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé? Demanda Rosalie.

-Pour la simple raison que j'avais mal, et honte aussi, lui répondit-elle.

-Bella, non, tu n'as rien fais …

-Edward, on ne va pas revenir là dessus. Nous avons fais chacun des erreurs. J'aurai du venir le voir. Mais je me suis mis des œillères, en ne voyant pas ce qu'il ressentait. Je pensais que cela allait passé. Et j'aurai dû t'en parler.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Emmett.

-De Jacob! Lança-t-elle.

Ils nous regardèrent tous avec des yeux sortant de leurs orbites. À ce moment là, je sentis qu'elle pressa plus fort ma main. Je la regardais, elle semblait me demander si nous leur en parlions maintenant ou plus tard, alors j'acquiesçais.

-D'accord, je vais tout vous dire, mais ne m'interrompez pas, et surtout ne portez aucun jugement. Cela est derrière nous et nous voulons oublier. Vous pouvez faire cela?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour accepter.

**FLASH BACK**

Ce matin je m'éveillai heureux, car je devais fêter nos un an avec ma Bella. Un an de bonheur, de joie. Un an qu'elle avait fait de moi un autre homme. Un an que j'étais avec mon ange, et rien qu'en pensant à cela un immense sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

-Et bien frérot, dit Emmett, fêter Halloween te rends heureux?

-Pas qu' Halloween Emmett, mais cela fait un an!

Il me regarda et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage à lui aussi. Et oui, pour tous les trois, cet événement restera gravé à jamais dans nos poitrines.

Après m'être préparé, je parti pour la fac. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma douce. Malheureusement, je ne la verrai que ce midi, vu que nous n'étions pas dans la même section. Heureusement que nous finissions à la même heure le vendredi ce qui nous permettait de passer le week-end ensemble. En semaine, il était plus dur de se voir, nos emplois du temps étant différent, donc nous profitions des moindre moments tels que le repas de midi pour nous retrouver.

Ma matinée fut relativement longue pour moi, mais quand vint midi, je rangeai mes affaires le plus vite possible et couru vers le restaurant universitaire, où m'attendait l'amour de ma vie. Quand je la vis, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer, ce qui provoqua son magnifique rire.

-Oh mon amour, comme tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je.

-Toi aussi bébé, tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime tu le sais? Tu es toute ma vie, mon avenir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chéri. Et rien ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de notre bonheur.

Elle m'embrassa furieusement, me faisant gémir de bonheur. Nos langues dansèrent un balai sensuel, et c'est haletant que nous nous séparions.

Le repas passa trop vite à mon goût et c'est à contre cœur que je dû la laisser partir de son coté mais avec la promesse de se retrouver au même endroit dans quelques heures, qui furent interminables. 17H sonna et je parti précipitamment de l' amphithéâtre. En courant vers notre point de rencontre, je vis un fleuriste. Je décidai d'y aller. Après inspection, j'hésitai entre deux fleurs : les roses, et les freesias. Finalement, je pris une de chaque. Je reparti au plus vite, le cœur battant la chamade. J'avais prévu de l'emmener au restaurant et après nous déambulerions dans les rues de Seattle avec deux paniers : nos paniers lors de notre rencontre.

J'arrivai devant sa fac, quand je la vis parler avec un mec. C'était qui ce mec? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il faisait aussi proche d'elle? Pourquoi elle lui souriait? Et là se passa une chose que jamais je n'aurai cru voir. Ma Bella en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Une rage s'empara de moi, mais je sentis aussi mon cœur se briser de mille morceaux.

-Bella? L'appelai-je, mais ma voix mourut dans ma gorge qui s'était serrée.

Je lâchai mes fleurs et partit furieusement. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuai à marcher, non courir serait plutôt le mot exacte. Je revoyais sans cesse ce qui venait de se passer. Je la revoyais embrasser cet homme. Puis je me souvins de ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce midi

_-Je t'aime tu le sais? Tu es toute ma vie maintenant._

Elle avait dû bien rigoler en tout cas. Elle s'était bien jouée de moi la garce. Pire je suis tombé sur la pire salope qui soit, qui avait prit un malin plaisir a me faire souffrir, à me briser le cœur. Je senti des larmes me monter aux yeux, que je refoulai immédiatement; elle ne méritai pas que je m'abaisse à ce point là. Oh non je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir tomber pour elle. Je ne la laisserai pas se moquer de moi plus qu'elle ne le fait.

Tout à coup, je senti une main m' agripper. Je me retournai et tombais sur ses beaux yeux chocolats. Immédiatement je retirai mon bras de son emprise, la colère et la rage refaisant surface.

-Ne me touche pas! Lui lançai-je hargneusement.

-Edward ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … voulu-t-elle commencer.

-Ah oui vraiment, alors je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser ce salopard? Tu me fais bien rire quand tu me dit que je suis « toute ta vie maintenant ». Tu t'es bien jouée de moi en tout cas. Soit heureuse, tu as réussi. La salope de Bella Swan a réussi à rabaisser Edward Cullen. Va le retrouver! Une salope avec un salop, vous ferez de beaux gosses.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Edward?Me demanda-t-elle avec des grosses larmes perlant sur ses joues. Je … c'est lui qui m'a embrassé …

-Arrêtes Bella!

-Edward crois moi, Jacob n'est rien pour moi! C'est juste mon ami d'enfance. Ça fais des mois que l'on c'est pas vu. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à Seattle.

-En plus il a un nom maintenant. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui? Hein? Mensonge que tout ça.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai, je t'aime Edward. Il m'a eu par surprise, je ne l'aime pas! C'est toi que j'aime.

-Arrêtes la comédie maintenant, et oublie moi, adieu, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos

-Edward! Noonn! Je t'aime! Ne m'abandonne pas.

Je parti, son cri me déchirant le cœur un peu plus. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. À ce moment là je la haïssais, mais dieu que je l'aimais.

Je rentrai chez moi précipitamment, claquant la porte d'entrée. Puis j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans répondre à mes frères qui me demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Je mis m'a chaine stéréo à fond. Je regardais autour de moi et tout me rappelait elle. Mon lit où nous avions fait l'amour, où j'avais pu vénérer son corps de déesse. Ces photos accrochées sur les murs, où nous nous sourions, nous les yeux pleins d'étoiles. S'amusait-elle de moi déjà à cette époque? Tout à coup un voile rouge se dressa devant mes yeux, et dans une rage non contenue, j'arrachais tout, cassant les cadres photos ou nous étions, déchirant les draps dans lesquels nos corps s'étaient prélassés.

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps dura ma rage, mais quand je repris mes esprits, on aurait dit un champ de bataille. Je m'assit sur mon lit me prenant le tête dans mes mains, laissant couler mes larmes. Puis mon portable sonna, m'annonçant un message. Surement un de mes frères, alors je le lu

_Edward,_

_je t'aime plus que tout sur terre. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et je n'ai jamais joué de tes sentiments. Jacob est mon ami d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an, et je ne l'ai revu que par hasard il y a une semaine. Avant que tu n'arrives il venait de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis l'enfance. Je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aimais plus que tout. C'est toi! Toi! Toi! Et toi! Et ça sera toujours toi!_

_Parlons s'il te plait, je t'aime! Mon cœur est meurtri. Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent plus._

_Je t'aime plus que tout. _

Sans plus attendre je balançai mon portable contre le mur, le fracassant, puis je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Quand je me réveillai, il faisait déjà nuit. Ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt me revins en mémoire. Je ne savais plus. Quoi faire? Quoi dire? Comment réagir? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais une atroce douleur dans la poitrine. Je ressassais ce que Bella m'avait dit, puis je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas écoutée trop obnubilé par ma colère, ma rage. Et si elle avait raison? Et si c'était vraiment lui qui l'avait embrassé? Merde! Qu'avais-je fait? Mon dieu, les paroles que je lui avait dit, étaient horribles! Comment avais-je pu la traiter de salope? Mais c'est moi le salop dans l'histoire!

Sans réfléchir, je pris mes affaires et partis en trombe en direction de l'appartement de Bella qui n'était qu'à quinze minutes de chez moi. Je ne fis que m'insulter sur tout le chemin. Arrivé devant son appartement je frappais nerveusement, tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon poing parti dans la face de ce sale chien. C'était plus fort que moi. Il recula sous l'impact de mon poing, alors je le suivi, et de nouveau j'abattis mon poing sur lui, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. J'entendis un hurlement me demandant d'arrêter. Je tournais la tête et vis Bella sur le sol pleurant. Mes yeux allèrent d'elle à lui, puis de lui à elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te croire. Alors je vais te faire un dernier cadeau : je vais t'avouer que je suis …

-Elle t'as dit la vérité mec! C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je suis venu pour m'excuser, elle m'a frappé, même qu'elle c'est blessée. Avait balancé ce chien.

Je regardais Bella et en effet elle avait un bandage à la main. Mon souffle se coupa en réalisant que j'avais fais le con, que je ne lui avais pas fais confiance, que j'avais douté de son amour pour moi. Mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je m'effondrai au sol. Je regardais Bella qui pleurait toujours. Mes larmes débordèrent aussi. Je voulu m'approcher d'elle mais elle se recula de moi, ce qui stoppa mon geste.

-Bella, je … mon dieu! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Je …

-Tu n'as pas cru en moi, tu ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. À la place tu m'as insulté. Tu as douté de moi.

-Pardonne moi Bella! Je me suis comporté comme un con, jaloux. Je …

-Je sais pas Edward, je … je sais pas …. je sais plus. A quoi bon continuer si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, si nous n'avons pas confiance en nous, en notre amour? Où cela peut-il nous amener? Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

-Bella, je t'aime, je … merde, je t'ai tellement dans la peau que je suis jaloux de tout ceux qui peuvent t'approcher. Tu es ma raison de respirer, de vivre, de dormir. Je … donne moi une nouvelle chance!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'ai dû galérer trois semaines avant que Bella et moi retrouvions un semblant de complicité. Elle avait voulu que l'on mette en pause notre relation et j'en avais profiter pour la séduire de nouveau, en offrant des fleurs, l'invitant au ciné. Un soir alors que nous étions au restaurant, je réitérai mes excuses auprès de ma douce, lui disant qu'elle me manque, que je ne vivais plus depuis ce jour là. Et c'était vrai car même si je voulais la séduire de nouveau, je ne dormais presque plus la nuit faisant des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres, ou j'insultais Bella encore plus. Mon inconscient me renvoyais ma stupidité. Je tombais amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. Alors que je venais de la raccompagner chez elle, elle agrippa mon bras m'empêchant de partir, puis elle me sauta au cou posant ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est haletant que nous rompîmes ce baiser.

**FLASH BACK**

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas te pardonner et je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à oublier les paroles que tu m'as dit ce jour là, mais je dois être surement maso pour toujours t'aimer. Car oui Edward Anthony Cullen, je vous aime et encore plus chaque jour. Je veux bien essayer de te refaire confiance, mais si je vois que tu doutes toujours de nous, alors notre séparation sera définitive. Tu es toute ma vie Edward et je ne pourrais plus supporter ce qu'il c'est passé. Nous allons oublier et recommencer. Tu es d'accord?

Pour toute réponse je la soulevais et l'embrassais frénétiquement, la poussant dans l'appartement, que je refermais d'un coup de pied dans la porte. Elle ria, et je continuai toujours à l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Bella, et jamais, jamais, jamais, je ne serai ce con que j'ai été. Tu es toute ma vie aussi et tu es surtout mon avenir.

**FIN DU FLACH BACK**

Mes frères ainsi que Rosalie et Alice, me regardèrent d'un regard meurtrier. Je savais qu'ils voulaient me dire certaines choses, me faire des reproches que j'aurai accepter sans broncher.

-Voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire, dit Bella. Aucun de vous ne devra dire quoique ce soit à Edward. Il a assez payé comme ça, bien que je sais que cela vous démange. Je vous demande juste de faire comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu OK? J'aime Edward, et je suis encore plus heureuse qu'avant. Tous les jours il me montre à quel point il m'aime, tous les matins j'ai le droits à un texto qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Alice, Rosalie, avez vous remarqué un changement chez moi, à, par ce qu'il c'est passé il y a quelques semaines?

-Oui, tu es encore plus souriante qu'avant, dit Rosalie.

-Tu rechignes moins à faire le shopping,continua Alice. Oh mon dieu! Bien sûr qu'il y a un changement!

Alice se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur en riant. Nos parents nous appelèrent. Ce fut le moment de nous séparer. J'embrassais tendrement ma Bella qui me chuchota un « désolé ». je lui répondit qu'elle avait bien fait, et que je l'aimais.

**POV BELLA**

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit en pensant à cet épisode, c'était de la peine. Une peine immense.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Bella? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé? Demanda Rosalie.

-Pour la simple raison que j'avais mal, et honte aussi.

-Bella, non, tu n'as rien fais …

-Edward, on ne va pas revenir là dessus. Nous avons nos chacun fais des erreurs. J'aurai du venir le voir. Mais je me suis mis des œillères, en ne voyant pas ce qu'il ressentait. Je pensais que cela allait passé. Et j'aurai dû t'en parler.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Emmett.

-De Jacob! Lançai-je.

Je m'en souvenais encore par cœur.

**FLASH BACK**

J'avais retrouvé Jacob depuis une semaine. Je l'avait croisé par hasard en allant chercher un café dans la petite boutique qu'Alice m'a conseillé à deux rues de la fac. Je l'avais retrouvé et nous avions parlé, tout simplement parlé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'été entre la première et la terminale, j'avais depuis Halloween dernier beaucoup moins de temps pour moi seule, et je préférais entre avec mon Edward.

En me levant, ce matin là, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Edward et moi nous fêtions nos un an ensemble. Un an que le bonheur avait remplit ma vie. Bien sûr, Rosalie et Alice se moquèrent de moi en voyant le sourire collé à mon visage. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, elles aussi étaient très contente, elle aussi avaient trouvé l'amour en la personne d' Emmett pour Rose et de Jasper pour mon petit lutin de sœur.

Je me préparais rapidement pour aller à la fac et partis. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrais retrouver mon amoureux que ce midi mais le week end commençait cette après midi et nous passerions deux jours ensemble, lui et moi. Le rêve. Ma matinée passa lentement, très, très lentement. Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, je rangeais rapidement mes feuilles, je jetais ma trousse dans mon sac et je partis le plus vite possible, sans courir, c'était trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme moi, vers la cafétéria. Je regardais autour de moi mais Edward n'était pas encore là. Quand je le vis venir vers moi, je me mis a sourire. Alors, en arrivant, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer.

-Oh mon amour, comme tu m'as manqué ! me dit-il

-Toi aussi bébé, tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime tu le sais? Tu es toute ma vie, mon avenir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chéri. Et rien ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de notre bonheur.

Je l'embrassais sans retenu, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous nous séparâmes haletants. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis nous repartîmes vers nos cours respectifs. A 17h, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Une fois de plus, je ramassais mes affaires avec précipition et je sortit de ma classe pour aller attendre mon amour à notre point de rendez-vous. Quand j'arrivais, il n'était pas encore là. Je vérifiais mon portable, pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas envoyé de sms. Rien. Donc je l'attendais. Quelques instant plus tard, je vis quelqu'un arrivé, je tournais la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, espérant voir mon chéri mais je ne vis que Jacob. Mon sourire se fana un peu.

- Salut Bella ! me dit Jake en me faisant la bise.

- Salut Jake !

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ca va mais tu sembles ne pas être très contente de me voir…

- Oui euh… enfin non mais j'attends Edward. On part en Week end pour fêter notre première anné ensemble.

- Ah…

Le sourire qu'il affichait sa fana pour de bon. Puis son expression se fit déterminée.

- Bella, je dois te parler.

- Oui bien sûr, Jacob. Que veux-tu ? demandais-je en regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Bella, Ragarde moi ! Ce que je dois te dire n'est pas très facile pour moi.

Je le regardais. Il avait l'air tiraillé. J'eus soudain peur de ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Bella, tu dois savoir la vérité !

Il avait asséné sa phrase. J'avais de plus en plus peur.

- Bella, je suis… amoureux de toi ! Je l'ai toujours été je crois d'ailleurs.

Je restais bouche bée. Je le vis soudain plonger vers moi. Il posa violement ses lèvres. Je me débatais mais il ne bougea pas. Je décidais alors de ne plus résister, je laissais mes bras tombés le long de mon corps. Il finit de m'embrasser et posa son front contre le mien. Je détournais mon regard et vis Edward. Il avait l'air choqué des fleurs à la main. Ils les laissa tomber à terre et partis

- Va-t-en Jacob ! criais-je.

- Mais Bella…

- Non, Jacob ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu est… non tu étais un ami, tu ne l'es plus. Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis a courir derrière lui. Je devais le rattraper, lui expliquer. Je finis par réussir à l'attraper par l'épaule, et je le retournais, tombant devant ses magnifique yeux émeraudes. Il dégagea rapidement son bras de ma faible poigne.

-Ne me touche pas! me lança-t-il.

-Edward ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … commencais-je.

-Ah oui vraiment, alors je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser ce salopard? Tu me fais bien rire quand tu me dit que je suis « toute ta vie maintenant ». Tu t'es bien joué de moi en tout cas. Soit heureuse, tu as réussi. La salope de Bella Swan a réussi à rabaisser Edward Cullen. Va le retrouver! Une salope avec un salop, vous ferez de beaux gosses.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Edward? demandai je avec des grosses larmes perlant sur mes joues. Je … c'est lui qui m'a embrassé …

-Arrêtes Bella!

-Edward crois moi, Jacob n'est rien pour moi! C'est juste mon ami d'enfance. Ça fais des mois que l'on c'est pas vu. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à Seattle.

-En plus il a un nom maintenant. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui? Hein? Mensonge que tout ça.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai, je t'aime Edward. Il m'a eu par surprise, je ne l'aime pas! C'est toi que j'aime.

-Arrêtes la comédie maintenant, et oublie moi, adieu, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos

-Edward! Noonn! Je t'aime! Ne m'abandonne pas.

J'hurlais. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner là comme ça. J'entendis quelqu'un arrivé derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Jacob.

- VAS-T'EN ! lui hurlais-je. Il m'a quitté à cause de toi ! Je ne suis plus ton amie ! Tu n'est qu'un connard ! je ne veux plus avoir affaire a toi ! JAMAIS !

Je partis en courant vers chez moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je rentrais dans l'apparttement et couru dans ma chambre pour m'enfermer. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en pleurant. Mes sœurs vinrent frapper à ma portes, me demandant de leur ouvrir mais je ne le fis pas. Je leur demandai juste de partir. Après un temps qui me semblait avoir été très long, je saisis mon portable et tapais un message pour Edward en y mettant tout ce que je ressentais.

_Edward,_

_je t'aime plus que tout sur terre. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et je n'ai jamais joué de tes sentiments. Jacob est mon ami d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an, et je ne l'ai revu que par hasard il y a une semaine. Avant que tu n'arrives il venait de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis l'enfance. Je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aimais plus que tout. C'est toi! Toi! Toi! Et toi! Et ça sera toujours toi!_

_Parlons s'il te plait, je t'aime! Mon coeur est meurtri. mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent plus._

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

J'attendis une réponse pendant une demie heure, je crois. Puis je sombrais dans le sommeil. Je me réveillais plus tard après avoir eu un sommeil très mauvais remplit de cauchemars. Je revoyais sans cesse Edward me traîtant de salope et me quittant, me brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. Je me trainais vers la cuisine. Je bus un café, le regard dans le vide. Les filles n'étaient pas là, heureusement pour moi. Elles, elles avaient leur petit copain avec elle. A cette idée, je retenu un sanglot. Quand soudain, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte. Mon cœur s'emballa. Etait-ce Edward ? Je courus vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée et je tombais nez à nez avec… Jacob !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, merde ? Je t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ?

- Si Bella mais Je suis si désolé…

Il s'avança d'un pas vers moi, je me reculais. Il avança un peu plus vite et me pris dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir, je me reculai, formais un poing serré avec ma main droite et je projetai mon poing sur sa machoire. Mais ce n'eu pas l'effet esconté. Au lieu de le voir se tenir la machoire, un douleur horrible me traversa la main.

- AIE ! Et merde, putain, j'ai trop mal !

- Ca va, Bella ?

- Toi ta gueule et casses toi. Putain tu m'as pété la main, enculé. Si seulement, tu n'avait cassé que ma main. T'es quand même un méga connard, tu savais pour Edward. T'as tout pété ! Maintenant CASSES TOI ! hurlais-je.

Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je me fis un bandage, certes sommaire mais suffisant avant d'aller voir un docteur. Je retournai dans mon salon, Jacob était toujours là.

- Putain mais CASSES TOI CONNARD !

Sans rien dire, il partit vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit. Je le suivit et vit Jacob l'arcade ouverte et Edward près à lui donner encore des coups.

- EDWARD ! criais-je en m'éffrondrant sur le sol.

Je vis Edward me regarder puis Jacob, puis encore moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te croire. Alors je vais te faire un dernier cadeau : je vais t'avouer que je suis … commença Edward

-Elle t'as dit la vérité mec! C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a repoussé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimerai jamais. Si je suis ici c'est pour lui dire que j'étais désolé, et elle m'a frappé,même qu'elle s'est blessée.

Il regarda ma main bandée. Soudain je vis Edward tomber sur le sol, pleurant a chaudes larmes, reflexe de mes propres larmes. Je compris qu'il se trouvait con de me pas m'avoir cru mais c'était trop tard… Il avança vers moi, mais je reculé alors il stoppa tout mouvement.

-Bella, je … mon dieu! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Je … bredouilla-t-il

-Tu n'as pas cru en moi, tu ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. À la place tu m'as insulté. Tu as douté de moi.

-Pardonne moi Bella! Je me suis comporté comme un con, jaloux. Je …

-Je sais pas Edward, je … je sais pas …. je sais plus. A quoi bon continuer si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, si nous n'avons pas confiance en nous, en notre amour? Où cela peut-il nous amener? Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

-Bella, je t'aime, je … merde, je t'ai tellement dans la peau que je suis jaloux de tout ceux qui peuvent t'approcher. Tu es ma raison de respirer, de vivre, de dormir. Je … donne moi une nouvelle chance!

Je rentrais chez moi, fermant la porte sur l'homme que j'aime, pleurant. Suite à cela, Edward joua à me séduire a nouveau en m'offrant des fleurs et m'invitant au restaurant. Nous mîmes trois semaines à être de nouveaux proches l'un de l'autre. Quand un jour au restaurant, il m'avoua qu'il aimait plus fort que tout et que toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par les paroles malheureuses qu'il avait eu à mon égard. Quand il me raccompagna, ce soir là, je ne pu résister. Je retins son bras, je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai encore et encore. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. Nous ne nous séparâmes uniquement quand l'air vint à nous manquer. Sans réfléchir, je me lançais dans un petit discours enflammé.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas te pardonner et je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à oublier les paroles que tu m'as dites ce jour là, mais je dois être surement maso pour toujours t'aimer. Car oui Edward Anthony Cullen, je vous aime et encore plus chaque jour. Je veux bien essayer de te refaire confiance, mais si je vois que tu doutes toujours de nous, alors notre séparation sera définitive. Tu es toute ma vie Edward et je ne pourrais plus supporter ce qu'il c'est passé. Nous allons oublier et recommencer. Tu es d'accord?

Il ne me répondit pas. A la place, il me souleva et m'embrassa. Il me poussa vers mon appartement et ferma la porte avec son pied. Son empressement me fit rire et lui il m'embrassait encore et encore. Je dois dire que ce jour là, nous passâmes une nuit fort aggréable.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je vis mais mes sœurs et les frères de mon amoureux le regarder, lui lançant des regards assassins. Je décidai alors de défendre Edward.

-Voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire, dis-je. Aucun de vous ne devra dire quoique ce soit à Edward. Il a assez payé comme ça, bien que je sache que cela vous démange. Je vous demande juste de faire comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu OK? J'aime Edward, et je suis encore plus heureuse qu'avant. Tous les jours il me montre à quel point il m'aime, tous les matins j'ai le droits à un texto qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Alice, Rosalie, avez vous remarqué un changement chez moi, à, par ce qu'il c'est passé il y a quelques semaines?

-Oui, tu es encore plus souriante qu'avant, dit Rosalie.

-Tu rechignes moins à faire le shopping,continua Alice. Oh mon dieu! Bien sûr qu'il y a un changement!

Alice se précipita dans mes bras en riant aux éclats. Puis nos parents nous appelèrent, nous donnant ainsi le signal de notre sépartion qui allait être trop longue à mon goût. Edward m'embrassa.

- Désolée… souflais-je.

- Tu as bien fait, mon amour. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward !

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois puis mes soeurs et moi partîmes retrouver notre père près de sa voiture de patrouille.

**POV EDWARD**

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus total. Je repensais à ce qui venait d'être révélé et je me trouvais encore plus minable. Je ne méritais pas son amour, mais j'espérai qu'elle accepterai la demande que je voulais lui faire demain.

-Si jamais tu lui fais encore du mal, me murmura Emmett dans l'oreille, je te jure de te faire bouffer ton service trois pièces. Reste dans le droit chemin et fais tout pour la faire sourire.

Je regardai Emmett. Il avait un visage impassible.

-Je te jure que c'est ce que je veux plus que tout. Mon coeur s'emballe rien qu'en la voyant sourire, alors quand j'ai vu dans l'état où je l'avais mise, jamais je ne veux revoir son visage déchiré par la douleur. Je l'aime Emmett. Je sais que je suis un gros con, mais je compte sur vous pour me remettre dans le droit chemin si jamais vous voyer que je m'égard.

-On en attendait pas moins de toi petit frère me fit-il .

En fin de compte la fin du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur.

-Mes chéris, je vais terminer le repas. Allez vous amusez en attendant, nous dit Esmée.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, merci c'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et sinon y a toujours votre père pour m'aider, lui répondit-elle.

Nous l'embrassions tous les trois sur la joue, puis nous montions, mais au moment ou j'allais refermer ma chambre, mes deux frères entrèrent, faisant une tête d'enterrement.

-Ben il vous arrive quoi les gars? Leur demandai-je.

-Ma Rosie me manque, me répondit Emmett. Ça va être long jusqu'à demain. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble, que l'on est séparé.

-Je suis dans la même galère que toi, fit Jasper. Ma Lili me manque aussi. Son énergie me manque. Je sens que ça va être une longue soirée. Si ma Lilie était là, elle aurait mis l'ambiance.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Moi ma Rosie tout entière me manque ...

-Stop! Lui criai-je. Je ne veux pas avoir de détail, j'en ai assez comme ça quand vous vous voyez.

-N'empêche que quand ça arrive, t'es bien content d'aller courir te réfugier auprès de ta Bella, comme moi je retrouve Alice, me répliqua Jasper.

C'est vrai que quand cela arrivait, je ne mettais pas deux secondes à courir rejoindre ma Bella avant que des bruits d'animaux n'envahissent notre appartement. Un sourire niais se scotcha sur nos visages. Tout à coup, nous ententîmes la sonette de l'entrée. Nous nous regardions, puis haussâmes les épaules. Emmett alluma la télé et une rediffusion d'un match de foot passait à la télé. Nous nous installions confortablement sur mon lit, mais pas pour longtemps car Emmett au bout de trois minutes de jeu du premier quart temps était debout, vociférant contre les Mariners car ils venaient de rater une occasion d'avancer vers un Touch Down. Jasper et moi nous nous regardions et prîmes un oreiller chacun pour le balancer sur notre frère qui se tut tout de suite, sous le choc. Puis son regard se dirigea vers nous. Oh oh pas bon ça! Jazz et moi nous nous regardions. Pas besoin de nous parler pour savoir ce qui allait nous arriver. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à bondir du lit, il nous sauta dessus à une vitesse surhumaine. Une bataille entre nous commença, sous nos rires.

-De vrais gamins! Entendîmes nous, nous stoppant dans notre affrontement.

-Oui, en moins de deux minutes, ils viennent de redescendre du piedestal que lequel on les avait placé! Dit une deuxième voix.

-Dans quel monde de brute vivons-nous! Moi qui adore les gros nounours tendres mais tout en muscle! Fit la troisième voix.

Ces voix ... il me semblait les reconnaître, mais c'était impossible vu que ces même voix étaient en train de dîner avec leur père. Je regardais mes frères, puis comme dans un mauvais film, nous nous retounions tous les trois pour voir dans l'encadrement de ma porte de chambre ...

-Ma Rosie! Lilie! Crièrent Emmett et Jasper en même temps.

Puis je vis la plus belle des déesses, MA déesse, les bras croisés, me souriant. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me ruai sur elle la prenant dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer. Elle serra de ses bras mon cou et ria. Je la posais puis l'embrassais. C'est à bout de souffle que je m'écartais d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre père? Demandai-je à Bella.

-Si en effet, mais tu n'es pas content de me voir? Me répondit-elle en se reculant de moi tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir mon amour, d'ailleurs tu me manquais de trop, mais ...

-Vos parents et notre père nous ont fait une surprise. Me coupa Alice.

-On était en route pour rentrer quand notre père à fait brusquement demi-tour. Il nous a dit qu'il avait changé d'avis et que c'était une surprise. Il a bien failli craquer plus d'une fois sous l'interrogatoire d' Alice, mais non il a tenu bon. Au bout de dix minutes on c'est retrouvé devant chez vous et c'est là que papa nous a dit que vos parents nous avaient invité à partager votre réveillon de Noël. Raconta Rosalie.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et respira sa fragance.

-Je suis si content de t'avoir avec moi pour ce Noël. Ça me rappelle tellement de bons souvenirs. Lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi. Notre premier Noël restera à jamais graver en moi.

**FLASH BACK**

Cela faisait maintenant six semaines que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Six semaines formidables où j'avais appris à la connaître. Je savais qu'elle aimait la littérature, la musique aussi, et j'avais était content de savoir qu'elle avait une préférance pour la musique classique. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup "Clair de Lune" de Debussy, mais aussi un compositeur Coréen du nom de Yiruma que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se fit un plaisir de me faire écouter les compositions de cet artiste et j'ai vraiment aimé. J'étais tombé sous la charme de la musique "River flow in you".

Mes frères et moi avions passé le réveillon avec nos parents, ainsi que nos oncles et tantes d'Alaska. Et le 25 Décembre, nous devions le passer avec nos petites amies. Nos parents avaient accépté qu'elles viennent tandis qu'ils iraient sur Seattle .

Il était quatorze heures et Alice, Rosalie et Bella sonnaient à la porte. C'est un Jasper et un Emmett surexcités qui ouvrirent la porte, tirant leur copine par la main pour les faire rentrer et les embrasser sauvagement. Je me dirigeai vers Bella, superbe dans sa robe bleue nuit. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensembles, puis je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, et elle me donna accès à sa bouche. Nos langues dancèrent un ballet sensuel. C'est à bout de souffle que nous mettions fin à ce baiser de bienvenu.

-Bonjour mon coeur, lui dis-je.

-Bonjour toi! Me retourna-t-elle

-Viens je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Je la pris par la main et lui fit visiter la maison, car en six semaines de relation c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez moi. Je lui montrai la maison puis nous finissions par ma chambre. Elle avança au centre de la pièce puis son regard se posa sur ma grande bibliothèque.

-Whaou! Fit-elle. Je ne savais que tu adorais la musique mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais autant de CD. Edward?

-Oui Bella?

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu voudrais bien me jouer quelque chose?

Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine tellement sa demande me rendait heureux. Je rêvai de lui jouer depuis quelque temps une composition que j'avais crée en pensant à elle. Je la pris par la main et je nous fis descendre en quatrième vitesse pour nous retrouver devant le piano. Je m'installai devant mon instrument, puis je lui tendis la main pour la faire asseoir à coté de moi. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Les notes défilèrent les unes derrière les autres, imprégnant d'amour l'air du salon, amour que je voulais faire passer à travers ma composition pour elle, car oui car c'est ce que j'étais, amoureux d'elle et ce depuis ce soir d'Halloween où mes yeux se sont posés sur cette belle vampirette.

La dernière note retentit et aucun son ne fut émis. Je n'osai pas la regarder, puis un léger reniflement se fit entendre. Je me tournai vers elle pour voir qu'elle pleurait.

-Bella? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Edward c'est ... c'est tellement magnifique, tu ... Merci! Je ... je t'aime , me dit-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai passionément. Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et me demanda l'accès de ma bouche que je lui accordai. Haletants, nous nous séparions mais mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa machoire, puis vers son cou. Je passai un coup de langue derrière son oreille et je lui mordis tendrement la peau à cet endroit là, la faisant ainsi gémir. Elle bascula la tête en arrière me donnant ainsi plus accès à sa gorge que je parsemai de baisers.

Je la regardai. Ses yeux brillants d'excitations, étaient aussi noirs que du charbon.

-Viens! Lui dis-je en la prenant par la main, nous faisant monter dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivés, Bella prit les devant et m'emmena sur mon lit, m'embrassant sauvagement. Ses mains ses baladaient sous mon T-shirt, pour me le remonter afin de me l'enlever. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, lui donnant des frissons. La passion, l'envie nous emporta, et je lui enlevai sa robe, la laissant en sous vêtement de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle était magnifique. J'en avais le souffle coupé, et la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi était à moi, était ma petite amie. Délicatement, je posai mes lèvres à la naissance des ses seins, mes mains remontant sur ses côtes. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit, moi au dessus d'elle. Je passai mes mains derrière elle afin de lui retirer son carcan, délivrant ses jolis seins fermes, dont les tétons se durcissaient.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur ma poitrine, me faisant me relever, puis me bascula sur le lit et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Elle me regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Edward, ... je ... je suis ... humpf!

Elle était toute rouge, ce que je trouvai joli sur elle, mais je vis qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose de très important et que cela n'était pas facile pour elle. Tout d'un coup mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, une pointe de stress commençait.

-Belle, mon coeur, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais?

-Oui je sais, mais ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile pour moi. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve aussi ... enfin tu vois ...

-Euh ... non pas tellement ...

-Humpf! Tu ne m'aides pas là Edward! Fit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Elle se mit un emmettre un profond soupir.

-jesuisencorevierge! Dit-elle d'une traite.

-Chérie, je n'ai pas une ouïe super développée. J'ai cru comprendre quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Peux-tu répéter plus lentement?

-Qu'as tu compris plutôt?

-Ben, j'ai cru que tu m'avais dit que tu ... es ... encore vierge?

-Ouf! Tu as bien compris me répondit-elle toujours aussi rouge de honte.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me dire cela. Et si tu veux attendre il n'y a pas de problème. Nous irons à ton rythme mon coeur.

-Edward, je ... je suis sûre de moi. J'en ai envi, avec toi. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, et je suis prête. Tu veux toujours ...

-Oui ma belle. Merci Bella. Si jamais tu veux qu'on arrête dis le moi et on s'arrêtera. Je te l'ai dit on ira à ton rythme.

Elle fondit sur mes lèvres, me faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Je lui répondis avec la même ferveur. Puis ses lèvres se mirent à découvrir mon corps m'arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisirs. Elle arriva près de la boucle de ma ceinture. Elle me regarda, le rouge au joues. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, puis elle me l'enleva. Je me retrouvai donc en boxer devant elle, déformé par mon envi d'elle.

A mon tour je parsemai son corps de mille baisers, la faisant frissonner. Puis a mon tour je me retrouvais près de son dernier vêtement, mais je n'osai plus faire un geste de plus. J'allai dire quelque chose quand elle hocha la tête pour me donner son accord. Alors délicatement je le lui retirai. Elle mit ses mains sur l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement pour me le retirer. Sans faire exprès elle frôla ma verge tendue, ce qui me fit grogner. Je l'allongeai. Je voulai que sa première fois ne soit que douceur et amour. Je voulai qu'elle découvre son corps à travers mes lèvres, mes mains, mes caresses, ce que je m'évertuai à faire. Nul besoin de paroles entre nous. Nos regards parlaient pour nous, nos gémissements aussi. Elle voulu me rendre ce que je lui donnai, alors je la guidai. De temps en temps elle pris des initiatives qui allaient me faire exploser avant l'heure mais je me retins. Je pris alors un préservatif dans ma table de nuit. Je voulu l'enfiler mais elle me le pris des mains et essaya de me le mettre. Je l'aidai tout de même en la regardant dans les yeux.

J'étais sur elle, ma virilité à l'entrée de son intimité humide pour moi.

-Bella, tu es sûre? Car après nous ne pourrons plus faire marche arrière. Lui dis-je

-Oui Edward, je suis plus que sûre. Je te veux toi! Rien que toi!

-Si tu as mal, dis le moi.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, puis je m'enfonçai lentement, doucement entre ses chaires. Elle était si humide, si chaude, puis je sentis sa dernière barrière céder. À ce moment elle se tendit. Je m'arrêtai pour qu'elle puisse se faire à moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés, des larmes perlaient de ces derniers. Je receuillai ses larmes avec mes lèvres.

-Ca va Bella?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va passer.

Alors je ne pu faire que l'embrasser. Au bout d'un petit moment je sentis qu'elle bougeai sous moi, alors je m'enfonçai en elle de plus en plus.

-Oh oui Edward!

-Hum Bella!

Je commençais mes vas-et-viens puis rapidement elle me demanda d'accélérer, ce que je fis. Je voyais son plaisir se contruire petit à petit, en même temps que le mien. Je la senti se reserrer autour de moi, ce qui provoqua mon explosion. Je vis de centaines, voire des milliers d'étoiles derrière mes paupières. Je criai son nom. Elle me suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Je sorti d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras. Nos respirations étaient ératiques. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Merci! Me dit-elle. C'était ... encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginai. C'était parfait! Je t'aime Edward.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement quand ma mère nous appela. Nous dîmes bonjour à Charlie, puis nous prîmes l'apéritif. Les rires étaient au rendez-vous. Le père de Bella s'entendait très bien avec nos parents et Carlisle n'étaient pas en reste. D'ailleurs plus d'une fois mon père nous scotcha en se mettant à blaguer ce qui bloqua Emmett de surprise.

-Ben quoi mon fils? Tu croyais être le seul à savoir blaguer mon grand? Ton papa t'en bouche un coin hein? Lui dit-il, tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Nous riions devant le mine déconfite d'Emmett, puis celui ci se redressa et rigola avec nous.

Le repas se passa de ma même manière. Nos petites femmes aidèrent Esmée à débarasser, et nous mirent à la porte. Pendant ce temps là je me mis à mon piano, jouant de douce mélodie, quand je senti une main sur mon épaule. Je n'eus même pas à me retourner pour savoir que c'était ma Bella qui était à côté de moi. J'embrassai alors sa main tout en jouant.

-Tu chantes avec moi? Lui demandai-je.

Elle s'assit près de moi puis j'entamai un chant de Noël. Tout le monde se retrouva autour de nous. Nous chantions depuis plus d'une heure quand Alice remarqua qu'il était déjà minuit.

-Joyeux Noël mon coeur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Joyeux Noël Edward, me répondit-elle.

Elle sortit un cadeau de sa poche et me le tendit. Je le pris, déchirai l'emballage pour voir un bel écrin. Une belle gourmette en argent se trouvait à l'intérieur avec mon nom graver dessus. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

-Merci Bella elle est magnifique.

-Regarde j'ai fais mettre une inscription derrière.

Je regardai et en effet derrière une inscription était écrite _" tu seras à jamais ma vie"._

-Toi aussi tu seras à jamais ma vie, mon éternité. Viens j'ai quelque chose pour toi c'est dans la chambre.

Je lui pris la main et nous montions. Arrivé dans la chambre, je la fis asseoir sur le lit. Je pris son cadeau caché dans mon armoir et me dirigeai vers elle.

-Tiens, joyeux Noël! Lui dis-je en lui tendant le cadeau.

Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un collier avec en pendantif un coeur et au milieu de ce coeur, se trouvait une clé. Elle me le tendit, et je le lui mis, puis je m'agenouilla devant elle.

-Merci Edward, il est magnifique.

-Pas autant que toi, lui répondis-je. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai totu de suite su qu'il était pour toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Elle hocha la tête tout en caressant mon visage.

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Mon coeur t'appartiens et tu détiens la clé de mon coeur, voilà à quoi cela m'a fait pensé quand je l'ai vu. Bella j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Je lui pris ses mains, mais je ne savais pas comment le lui demander. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, signe de stress chez moi. Elle s'en aperçue tout de suite.

-Edward, qu'as tu?

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis me lançai.

-Bella, veux-tu vivre avec moi?

- . . .

POV BELLA

- Bella, veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

- …

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre sur l'instant. Je savais ce que je voulais, je voulais être avec lui tout le temps pour toujours. Mais quand il me posa la question, je ne su quoi dire.

- Edward… Je ne…

- Tu ne veux pas. Oui j'aurais du m'en douter, je suppose.

- Non… Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire.

- Si tu veux prendre ton temps pour réfléchir ma Bella, tu peux.

- Oui, s'il te plait. Mais Edward ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie !

Je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser et il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, qui très vite s'approfondit. Nous nous séparâmes haletants. A cette instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Entrez ! cria mon amoureux.

Et mon lutin de sœur pointa le bout de son nez. Et entrouvrit juste la porte.

- Vous êtes habillés au moins.

- Oui. répondis-je en riant.

Alors elle entra franchement dans la chambre.

- Je venais juste vous dire que Papa veut bien qu'on reste dormir ici vu l'heure. Il veut bien qu'on dorme avec les garçons mais sous certaines conditions que l'on peut imaginer. Comme il l'a dit lui même, Pas de galipettes ! Bon, je vous l'ai dis mais s'il se passe quelque chose, restons discrets, ne faisons pas trop de bruits.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et partit. Sans dire un mot, je me déshabillai et partis me mettre au lit. Edward fit de même. Nous discutâmes un peu, mais savoir qu'il était en boxer près de moi me rendais folle. Cette nuit là, nous transgressâmes la règle de Charlie, quatre fois. Le lendemain matin, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine main dans la main pour le petit déjeuner qu'Esmée nous servit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions les premiers levés, à part Esmée qui se levait toujours tôt. Après avoir mangé, nous allâmes dans le salon regarder la télé, nous nous assîmes sur un fauteuil et nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement. Vers 11h, le reste de la famille émergea. Nous prîmes le repas de midi ensemble, puis Charlie nous proposa de rentrer mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon amoureux. Alice eu une idée lumineuse.

- Hey, vous avez vus qu'il y a la patinoire d'ouverte? On pourrait tous y faire un tour ?

- Pour ! crièrent Emmett et Rosalie en même temps.

- Oui pourquoi pas. dit Jasper.

- Moi aussi ça me dit. répondit Edward.

- Moi aussi ! Mais je suis trop maladroite.

- Mais je t'aiderais ma chérie !

- Merci Edward.

- Moi je passe mon tour. Dit Esmée.

- Pareil. poursuivit Carlisle

Nous nous tournâmes vers Charlie.

- Quand à moi, j'ai passé l'âge ! rit-il.

Nous rîmes et Charlie demanda aux garçons de nous ramener à la maison pour 18h. Charlie repartit de son côté à la maison. Alors nous partîmes pour la patinoire. Après à peine quinze minutes, Emmett se garait sur le parking, suivi de près par la voiture de Jasper. Nous allâmes louer nos patins et nous nous installâmes sur un banc près de la piste. J'enfilais avec beaucoup de mal mes patins, mais heureusement Edward m'aida. Mais alors que j'allais me lever après avoir mis les protèges lames, j'entendis Edward grommeler.

- Putain, mais qu'est qu'il fait là ce connard ?

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Jacob, s'avançant vers nous. Sans réfléchir, mais surtout pour être sûre de mon équilibre, j'enlevai avec précipitation mes patins et glissait mes pieds dans mes chaussures. Puis je me mis debout près d'Edward, attendant qu'il se rapproche encore. Une fois qu'il fut à notre hauteur, Edward commença.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, connard ?

- La patinoire est public, il me semble, Cullen…

- Elle devrait pourtant être interdite aux chiens comme toi. cracha mon amoureux.

- Ouais, ouais… Alors Bella comment ça va depuis ?

- Je t'emmerde enculé. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre nase. Mais je vais très bien Jacob, même extrêmement bien, et je dois aussi te dire merci !

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- Oui, car en voulant casser mon couple tu ne l'as fais que renforcé, alors merci !

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur Edward et je lui donnais un baiser passionné a faire s'enflammer la forêt près de nous. Je le fis même gémir. Je me séparai de mon amoureux, haletante. Je le vis serrer ses deux mains en deux énormes poings. S'il touchait à un seul cheveux de mon Edward, il allait comprendre sa douleur. Et c'est là qu'a eu lieu un déclic dans ma tête. Mais avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Jacob était déjà parti en parlant.

- T'es trop bien pour lui, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec moi. Mais bon si tu veux jouer les petites salope pour qu'il te jettes ensuite libre à toi…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Edward avait frappé mon ancien meilleur ami avec une violence incroyable. Jacob était tombé par terre et Edward s'était penché pour continuer a lui donner des coups de poings. Jacob avait le nez en sang. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il leva sa tête vers moi. Un deuxième déclic me frappa.

- Lève toi, Edward. Ne te salit pas les mains pour lui il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a traité de …

- Non, laisse. On s'en fout de ce con.

- Ok…

Il se releva, laissant Jacob à demi conscient sur le sol.

- Enlève tes patins, on retourne au parking. dis-je

- Tu veux pas patiner ?

- Non, j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Il rit et m'embrassa le front. Nous rendîmes nos patins et nous partîmes vers la voiture d'Emmett. Nous nous installâmes sur le capot et je me mis à embrasser Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Pourquoi autant de vigueur mon amour ?

- Oh mon Edward. Tu étais tellement beau en me défendant tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser longtemps. Quand je réalisais qu'Edward était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je voulais tout avec lui.

- Edward ?

- Oui, bébé ?

J'ai une réponse pour toi.

Ah…et ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

Repose moi ta question, s'il te plait.

Bella, veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

Oui ! criais-je en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant.

**FIN**

**J'espère que notre ff vous aura plut.**

**Encore une fois, Bonne Fêtes de Fin D'Année**

**Et en espérant très bientot vous retrouver sur notre forum**

**(lien sur mon profil)**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


End file.
